A socket into which an integrated circuit (IC) card may be inserted into and through which the IC card may be connected to a motherboard includes a connector electrically connecting a pad of the IC card to the motherboard. As the IC card has a high speed and high performance, a plurality of pads are disposed in the IC card in plural columns, and the connectors connected to the plurality of pads may physically contact each other to generate an electrical short. A speed of transferring signals may decrease according to the length of each connector, and a cross-talk may be generated between the connectors.